Making A Memory
by bonotje
Summary: You and me,  We should be,  Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hi guys here I am again with another fic. Nothing but fluff this time... Oh and I stole the title and summary from the song from the band Plain White T's (though the song isn't really like happy :))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

"I'm home!" Blaine called as he closed the front door behind him. Not long after he called out he could hear the sound of two pairs of feet make their way to the hallway quickly. Two curly haired boys hurried their way to their father, fighting to get there first. Blaine crouched down and enveloped both boys in a big hug.

"Eww," they shrieked when he planted a very wet kiss on both of their cheeks.

"Papa! Daddy is home!" Matt called out. At that moment Kurt came up to the doorframe a smile playing on his face.

"I really missed you daddy," James said softly.

"Aww, I really missed you guys to. Four days without my favorite boys is just too long." Pulling James up in his arms he walked over to his husband and gave him a kiss. James' head rested against his neck as the boy clang to his daddy tightly.

"Aw, he really missed me didn't he?" he asked Kurt.

"Yeah, Matt to but James has always been daddy's boy. How was your book signing though? Did lots of people come to see the great Blaine Anderson-Hummel?"

"Yeah the place was packed. Especially on Wednesday with the Q&A thing."

"Well I'm glad you had fun, I'm happy to have you back though. The twins aren't the only boys in the house who missed you." They had moved towards the living room while talking and were now seated on the couch.

"Did you eat on the flight home? The boys and I made cookies, didn't we James?"

"Yesh da'y chocl't ch'p cook's," James said with his thumb still in his mouth.

"James no thumb boy. Especially not while speaking you're a big boy now and it's bad for your teeth. You boys cost enough as it is growing out of all your clothes so fast, we don't need you guys to need braces as well," Kurt said.

"Sorry papa."

"Do want some of our cookies daddy. They're yummie, papa let us try some so we would know if they were as yummie as they looked and they really are yummie, yummie, yummie."

"Of course I wanna try your cookies buddy," Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Yay," both James and Matt squealed.

"Papa can we go get them," Matt asked.

"Of course Matty come on let's get them from the kitchen." James scrambled from Blaine's lap to follow his papa and his brother into the kitchen.  
>Blaine smiled at them, relaxing back into the soft couch. Kurt wanted a firm leather couch, but Blaine had convinced him that a nice soft couch was much better. And Kurt had been ever so thankful when he could lay back on this couch in the middle of the night when the twins were still young.<p>

"Look daddy don't they look yummie," Matt exclaimed. Bringing Blaine back from a memory of one of those many sleepless nights. The cookies did look very 'yummie' and Blaine could feel his mouth start to water. He hadn't eaten since he left the plane as he wanted to get back home as fast as he could. But the drive back from the airport through the New York traffic still took quite long.

Matt was carefully balancing the plate stashed with cookies in his hands. James following close by. They looked so sweet together, the same curly heads wobbling their way over to him. They both had huge grins on their faces as they set the plate down on the coffee table, turning around to proudly show them. James in his small pair of jeans and a kid sized polo and Matt also in jeans but with a T-shirt with a big smiley on its front. He and Kurt had both immediately said that they wouldn't go and dress their boys in the same outfits. They let them help pick their own clothes. They just let them be who they wanted to be even when they were only four. Of course this was useful for people who didn't know them very well, with them being identical twins. But they had both quickly found out that although their boys looked the same, their personalities definitely weren't. Matt was a very energetic boy, very direct and was always laughing. James was a bit more shy and quiet and liked to observe things first, but was a very sweet and affectionate kid. And apart from the few normal fights they got along really well.

"Come onnn daddy try one," Matty said handing him one of the cookies.

"Yes, yes, thank you Matty. Come on you guys can get another one as well and then come sit with me. I missed you very much." They both got a cookie for themselves and scrambled onto the couch on either said of Blaine. Soon Blaine had both of their heads rested on his chest while they both munched on their cookie. Blaine took a bit of his own and let out a groan.

"Daddy what's wrong don't you like it?" James asked immediately.

"Oh, no, no, James it's delicious." Soothing his son.

"Oh my god Kurt it's sooo good!" he exclaimed, "ah you always do that."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Bake delicious things that I want to keep eating. If you keep this up I'm gonna be round by the time I'm 40." Kurt chuckled. "Blaine you're not getting fat. And it's not like I bake something every day. But today was special, the boys wanted to do something special," Kurt said, looking back at the two boys lazily eating the last bit of their cookies.

Not long after they'd all had their second cookie Matt's yawn broke the comfortable silence.

"You tired buddy?" Blaine chuckled.

"Noooo," Matt exclaimed but he let out another yawn that just proved the point.

"Come on boys, it's bedtime," Kurt said making his way over to the couch where the three of them were snuggled up. He picked Matt up while Blaine did the same with James and they made their way upstairs. They helped brush their sons teeth and put on their pajamas.

"Daddy? Will you read us a story?" James asked once they were both snuggled in their bed.

"Of course Jamesy, what do you want me to read?"

"Narnia!" Matt exclaimed.

"Narnia it is," Blaine said as he grabbed the book and sat down on the end of James' bed.

Kurt smiled as he looked down at his beautiful family and sat down on the edge of Matt's bed. Happy have the four of them back together again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so this fic will lead you through some moments in the life of this little family, but in different timeframes, geddit? I hope you understand what I'm trying to say xD... Well I hope you enjoyed reading it and reviews are always welcome...Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys so here's chapter two of Making A Memory. The boys are older now in both the now and the flashback. You can go to this page: bonotje (.) tumblr (.)com/post/17448817142/bonotje-meet-17-18-year-old-matt-and-james If you wanna see how I envision 17/18 year old Matt and James and the twins when they're about 6 year old.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

"Dad, I already told you I'm not hungry." James said annoyed.

"Come on James you can't just stay in your room all day, come out," his dad said back through the closed door.

The door swung open, an grumpy looking James appear behind it. "Dad, just… can you just leave me alone? Just go away!" Slam.

Blaine sighed, James was being a real stereotypical teenager the last couple of days. He decided to just let it go for now, let him brood. He walked back to the kitchen and just shrugged at Kurt's questioning look. "He still won't leave his room," he sighed.

The momentary silence was quickly broken by the loud slam of the front door. A schoolbag was dropped on the floor with a thumb and a loud pair of feet made their way over to the kitchen. "Hey dads, what's up?" Matt said cheerily pulling his earphones from his ears.

"James is what's up," Blaine said grumpily he was really getting worried about him.

"He still stuck in his room then?"

"Yes, he won't come out. Not even for dinner!"

"Matty, can you please try and talk to your brother?" Kurt asked.

"He's not gonna let me in either paps," the boy sighed.

"Matt, please, do you have any idea why he's acting like this?" Blaine asked.

"Well, uhm, maybe," he said his hand curling in his hair, "I'll try something later dad I promise, can we eat first I'm starving.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in a minute Matt."

The boy shuffled off to his own room putting his earphones back in volume turned up fully.

"You remember that one day when the twins were 6 and James refused to come out from under his bed?" Kurt said smiling faintly.

"Yes! He said he was gonna live there forever with Oscar," Blaine laughed.

"_Jamesy, can you please come out from under your bed?" Blaine asked softly._

"_No, I'm gonna live here with Oscar. I'm gonna live here forever and ever," James said gruffly._

"_James, sweetheart you can't just stay there forever you have to eat!" _

"_I have food enough for me and Oscar," the little boy said clutching the teddy bear a little closer. Blaine looked a behind James under the bed and sure enough there was a big pile of sweets lying next to a pillow. Blaine sighed and pulled away giving up for now. He really didn't know why his boy was so upset. _

"_Daddy? Why isn't James coming out for dinner? Matt asked softly as he walked out of their boys' room. _

"_I really don't know buddy," Blaine said a little helplessly. At the helpless look on his daddy's face Matt rushed into their bedroom and crawled under James' bed. _

"_Go 'way Matt! This is my bed, go hide under your own bed," James said exasperated. _

"_But James why won't you come eat?" Matt asked seriously. James kept quiet. _

"_Jamesss, come on why are you under here? Oh hey you've got sweets cool." The boy said while he shoveled some in his mouth. _

"_Jamess rlly though," he swallowed, "you need to tell me I'm your brother. _

"_It's... It's hmm it's about Kailey," James said shyly. _

"_What's with Kailey? Is she teasing you?"_

"_Nooo, no she just, she just doesn't want to play with me," James sniffed. _

"_And you really want her to come and play with you some time?" Matt asked seriously._

"_Yes Matt, I really like her so I want to play with her," he sniffed again. _

"_So why doesn't she want to come and play with you?"_

"_She said I'm stupid because I wear silly clothes."_

"_Aww James. Hey maybe you could wear some of my clothes tomorrow and maybe she'll play with you. And then, then she will see how nice you are. And then she won't care about your clothes anymore," Matt said shuffling a little closer to his brother. "Would you like that Jamesy?"_

"_Hmpf, maybe, maybe we can try it," James sighed._

"_Okay, now will you please come out for dinner I'm really hungry."_

_James sighed. "Yeah I'm hungry to, but don't tell dads or they won't believe I could stay here forever. I really could stay here forever, I really could."_

"_With Oscar?" Matt smiled_

"_Yes of course with Oscar silly, what would he do without me?"  
><em>  
>Matt walked to his brothers room after dinner. Knocking on the door and then opening it quietly.<p>

"What do you want Matt? I don't have your shoes!"

"James, hey James talk to me man. What's eating you up?" Matt asked seriously.

"Nothing!," James said gruffly.

"Is this, is this about that girl Jade?" Matt tried. James looked away blushing slightly.

"Yess it so is, you like her don't you? I know how you get when your all upset about a girl. Oh Jamesy has a little crush doesn't he? Matt teased. James sighed.

"Hey James, what's wrong, doesn't she like you?" Matt asked serious again at the look on his brother's face.

"I really wouldn't know, it's not like I ever talked to her."

"James, not again. You really just need to go and talk to her, just say she's wearing like a nice necklace or something."

Easy for you, you're the popular one. I can't just walk up to her and tell her something out of the blue," James said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yes James you can, just make something of this mess on top of your head and keep the cardigan off for a day. And then just go up to her and give her a compliment." Matt tried to help.

"Hmpf," James grunted

"Hey James, when has my advice ever seized to help you out? Huh remember that girl Kailey? She even gave you a kiss on the cheek the next day," he said grinning.

James sighed, "Okay I guess I'll try something tomorrow."

"Good now can you please come and eat your dinner, we kept you some."

"Alright," James said following his brother towards the kitchen.

Kurt just smiled at Matt and mouthed a ' thank you' when they entered the kitchen. Matt just shrugged and fell down on one of the chairs around the kitchentable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Yeah I hope you liked that. It was really fun to write some brotherly love in this one. If the conversation of the younger boys seems to mature, sorry, I really don't talk to a lot of 6 year olds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, it's been a while sorry... I had this chapter written for quite a while, but wanted to add more. But in the end I decided to split it into three parts of which two have been written. That's also why this is pretty short. So these next three chapter are in chronolical order. After that it will be back to random events in the lives of this little family. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Three:**

The Anderson-Hummel family was gathered around their kitchen table enjoying the delicious meal Kurt had made. The boys were now 8 years old.

"Boys," Kurt said.

Matt and James looked up at their papa curiously. "Yes, papa?" James asked.

"Tomorrow Uncle Cooper is coming over for dinner," Kurt smiled remembering the drama that ensued when he first met Cooper. Blaine's not-that-famous brother had made quite an entrance, charming everyone at McKinley High. He was a lot more self-centered back then and hadn't paid that much attention to what Blaine needed from him. A lot had changed since then though and the brothers were going strong again.

"Yay!" both of the boys squealed.

"And he's bringing his wife Esmee, you remember her boys?" Blaine asked. They had only met his brother's wife a few times when they were little.

"Is she the woman with the long blond hair and glittery necklace?" James asked.

"Yes, that's her. But boys you have to be a little careful around her tomorrow. Okay?" Kurt said.

"Why's that?" Matt questioned.

"That's because Esmee is pregnant Matty."

"That's when someone is having a baby in their tummy right?" James urged.

"Yes, James that's right. This means you will have to be a little careful with Esmee though, to keep the baby inside her tummy safe."

"Okay, papa," James agreed.

"Sure" Matt shrugged.

And with that the family continued there dinner.

~~~~~Making A Memory~~~~~

"Uncle Cooper!" a high squeak came from the living room as Blaine's brother made his way through the front door. Soon Matt jumped into Cooper's open arms and hugged him tight. "Hey Matty, how are you buddy? " Cooper answered.

"Good! I scored 2 goals at my soccer game today and I finally held the ball in the air longer than Trevor!" Matt said hurriedly.

"Wow buddy that's amazing!"

"Hey James!" he exclaimed while he ruffled the boy's hair. James huffed and tried to smooth his hair back down.

"Hi, uncle Cooper. Is there really a baby in there?" he asked quietly as he moved towards Esmee.

Esmee smiled down at him "Yes, sweetie there really is."

At that moment Blaine made his way from the kitchen following all the noise.

"Hey B!" Cooper said excitedly.

"Coop!" Blaine smiled engulfing his brother in a hug.

"Daddy, look there Reeeally Iiisss a baby in 'smee's tummy!" James said exaggeratedly.

"Wow Esmee, you're really starting to show, you look amazing," Blaine gushed.

"Ugh, no I feel disgusting," Esmee huffed.

"No really you do, you're glowing. Isn't she Kurt?"

"You really are Esmee," Kurt said fondly.

Cooper curled his arms around her waist and beamed up at her. "See I told you, you still look amazing!" he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Was I also in someone's tummy?" James asked.

"Yes James, you and Matt where even in a tummy together," Kurt laughed.

"Really?" Matt asked curiously.

"Yes, Matt."

"Ugh, gross," James huffed.

"Yes, gross," Matt agreed walking back towards the living room.

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't know if they were ready yet to get into the whole where did you come from talk. He made a mental note to talk to Kurt about it late. They had to talk about it sooner or later, but for now he was glad the twins had just let it slide.

"So what's my little brother been up to lately?" Cooper asked when they sat down in the living room.

"Uh, you know same as ever. Take to kids to school, soccer practice, dance practice."

"But what have You been up to?" Cooper grinned.

"Well I'm trying to write my third book, but I'm kinda stuck right now. I'm trying my hand on a children's book right now. Bit of everything I ever wanted when I was young." Blaine grinned.

"So intergalactic ninja zombies than?" Cooper joked.

"Yes!" Blaine grinned playing along.

"And you're stuck?"

"Yeah, it's just really hard to write a good ninja zombie especially when they're in space." Blaine laughed. "But everything else is very good, isn't it Kurt?"

"Yes, we're very busy though, the twins' birthday is coming up soon."

At the mention of their birthday the twins' faces lit up. "Yes, I'm almost 9!" Matt squealed.

"You'll always be younger than me though!" James countered.

"By only 5 minutes," Matt pouted.

The adults aww'ed at Matt's face.

"So what have you guys planned for your birthday?" Cooper asked.

"Pirates!"

"Arrr, I be bringin' some great grand present for me hearties Matt 'nd James then," said Cooper. The boys were a giggling mess after Coop showed that his acting career hadn't withered.

"Oh Coop, you don't know what you've just started do you? They won't stop talking like pirates for days now," Kurt laughed.

"Aye, they better be talkin' like the best pirates e'er seen, aye mateys?" Cooper laughed.

"Aye Aye, captain," Matt saluted.

"Arr," James added.


End file.
